The summer house 3 a summer vacation
by Lioness1968
Summary: This is the last one in three small supplementary stories to "Love in time". I wont tell what its about, if you have read "Love.." as I recommend you already has a pretty good idea! *Femslash.. dont like..dont read* Re-edit hopefully with better grammar!


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters, and I don't gain anything writing this. But again it is my story so CBS and Jerry better ask before using it…*LoL*_

**Rated M for Mature:** _Mature sexual content and coarse language._

**Warning:** _Femslash…_ _So if that's a problem for you better turn around now!_

**Spoiler warning:** _None!_

**Author's note:** _This is the last one of three small supplementary stories to "Love in time" if you haven't read it well, then I don't think this will make any sense to you!_

* * *

**The summer house 3** **– "****A summer vacation"**

It was late evening when Sofia finally arrived home, she found Sara sitting in the office working on her computer she went over to her and sank down on her lap and rested up against her.

"Hi sweetie, you look beat," Sara said embracing her, "tough day?"

"Hi, no not really I just stayed longer to finish up some paper work before starting my vacation, what are you doing?"

"I'm just working on some work schedules for next school year."

Sofia turned and pushed the save button and closed the computer.

Sara arched a brow, "Sof, I was actually working on those."

"Mmm…" Sofia giggled, "But as from now we are officially on vacation and that means no more work."

Sara lightly shook her head before kissing her, "so have you eaten or do you want me to make you something?"

Sofia slowly got up, "no I'm fine Leo picked up dinner on his way back from a crime scene, the only thing I want is a bath," she pulled Sara up from the chair, "and you are coming with me!"

Sara just chuckled but followed Sofia to the bathroom they got into the tub and for awhile none of them spoke but Sara finally broke the silence.

"Have your family decided when they are coming?"

"Well, Matt said Monday; they are leaving tomorrow but are stopping at Lone Pine for the weekend they wanted to visit a new amusement park for kids, so if we also leave tomorrow it should give us enough time to clean up the house before they arrive."

"Yeah, guess so, how much of your vacation do you want to use at the summer house?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes and looked at Sara, "well, all three weeks would be nice, but you don't sound all that eager to go down there, something you rather do?"

Sara smiled, "no, it just hit me earlier when I stated packing that I didn't knew how much to pack since we haven't talked about how long we are planning on staying there."

Sofia chuckled, "so how much did you pack then?"

"Well, not that much I decided it could wait until you got home."

"So want to get out of here and start packing or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

"Think it can wait you look like one who could use a good night sleep, and it's not like we have to be down there at any particular time."

They got out of the tub and went straight to bed and it didn't take long before both were fast asleep. At noon the next day they were ready to leave, on their way down to the car they ran into Brian.

"Ladies, looks like the two of you are moving out," Brian grinned.

"Almost," Sofia smiled, "at least for the next three weeks anyway, so don't forget to water the plants."

"So found out if you are coming by at some point?" Sara asked.

"Well, I intent to I just don't know when, I still await for my dad to find out when he needs my help with the mending his been talking about, so thought I just would call and let you know when I know something."

"Sure, you do that," Sara smiled, "well, better be on our way talk to you later Brian."

"Sure ladies, and drive carefully."

It was mid-afternoon when they arrived at the summer house, they had made a stop in Big Creek to eat and shop for groceries, they unpacked the car done they both grabbed a beer and went out in the yard and sat down on the deck chairs. Sara casually let her gaze wandering around and then she sighed loudly.

"So much for vacation!"

Sofia looked at her inquiringly, "what's wrong?"

"Take a look at the yard it's going to take a lot of work to make this look like a garden again."

Sofia began small-laughing, "well, if I remember correctly it was you who refused to hire someone to look after the place whenever we're not around."

"Mmpf…" Sara small-growled, "but as a good wife you should have tried to convince me otherwise."

Sofia burst into laughter, "yeah right honey, like that would have changed anything."

Sara wrinkled her nose, "nay, probably not."

Sofia got up and walked over and placed herself astride Sara's lap "what about we clean up the house today then we still have tomorrow to fix up the garden, and that should be more than enough time to make this place look nice again."

Sara pushed the back of the chair down and pulled Sofia with her into a lying position, "mmm… that sounds like a plan," she said before finding the blondes lips.

After awhile Sofia broke the kiss and got up in a sitting position and gazed down on Sara, "better stop this or we won't get anything done at all," she groaned.

Sara wiggled her brows; "well, I can live with that," she chuckled.

Sofia playfully slapped her arm, "sometimes you're just impossible," she smiled as she got up, "now let's get to work."

"Uh… So bossy sometimes," Sara giggled as she got up and followed Sofia into the house.

The rest of the afternoon together with most of the evening went with cleaning up the house, they only took a short break to eat dinner, but finally the house was spotlessly clean from top to bottom, done they both went to the couch and throw themselves on it.

Sara pushed herself up resting on her elbows, "do you want a beer?"

"No thanks think I'll go with a glass of wine."

Sara got up and went to kitchen, she soon after returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine, "hope white is fine seems like we're out of red."

"That'll be fine," Sofia smiled sitting up.

For a while they just sat talking about if they could rearrange some things in the garden so it wouldn't overgrow if they didn't come by for some time. They also talked about if they should find some things to do while Sofia's family was visiting mostly so the boys wouldn't get too bored; when the bottle was empty they got up and took a quick shower before going to bed. They used most of the Sunday in the garden; Sofia drove into town to see if she could get some plants that was fit to look after themselves and she also bought some flowers to put in the windowsill, she also remembered to go by a liquid store to buy some red wine since both Karen and her mom preferred that. It was around dinner time when they were finish; Sara cocked them a meal while Sofia took a shower, after eating Sara went for a shower while Sofia made coffee she brought it outside with her since the weather was still mild, when Sara came out she went over and placed herself between the blondes legs and rested up against her.

"Now this is vacation," Sara said.

Sofia didn't say anything she just giggled a bit while her lips kissed around on the brunette's neck.

"Uhm… that's nice sweetie."

Sofia let go of the neck she pressed Sara's upper body a little forward and let her hands roam up until they reached the shoulders, slowly she began giving them a massage.

"You're tense, baby."

"Yeah, think I have been sitting too much behind the computer lately."

Sofia let go of the shoulders she readjusted the chair to a lying position and pulled Sara down with her and for some time they just laid there kissing and making out.

"You better stop that," Sofia groaned, "or I won't be able to stop at all."

"I..?" Sara small-laughed, "weren't you the one who started it?"

"No," Sofia purred, "I just kissed you," she said sounding very innocent.

"Um-hm…" Sara breathe kissing along Sofia's pulse line simultaneously she pressed her right leg in between the blonde's thighs, Sofia at the same time bent her leg a little so it was pressing against the brunettes center, both slowly started rocking forth and back.

"Still want me to stop?"

Sofia didn't answer but her heavily breathing in Sara's ear was all the answer the brunette needed, the pace gradually went up and it didn't take long before both were at their breaking point and soon after they pushed each other over the edge. Their breathing slowly calmed down they kept lying there for awhile but finally they got up and went inside, Sara lit up the fireplace and they both placed themselves on the carpet in front of it. Sara was on her back gazing at the blonde, Sofia on her side looking into the flames lost in her own thoughts; Sara gently let her hand stroke over Sofia's cheek.

"Hi, where are you, sweetie?" Sara asked in a low voice.

Sofia slowly took her eyes away from the fire and looked down on Sara, "I don't know guess I just got lost in thoughts for a moment."

"Yeah, anything you want to share?"

Sofia gave her a little smile, "well, I was wondering about how to make this vacation work so all aspects of our live can be accommodated."

Sara narrowed her eyes, "what do you mean, Sof? I'm not sure I'm following you here."

Sofia sighed, "Sometimes I really don't know if you are doing it deliberately."

"Doing what, Sof? I'm sorry baby but I'm not a mind reader."

Sofia slightly shook her head, "no, you're not and you know what? Somewhat I'm not even that surprised that you are clueless in proportion to what I'm talking about." Sofia slowly got up from the floor; "maybe it's just not that important to you after all," she shrugged her shoulders and exhaled, "and if that's the case then I guess it really doesn't matter what I'm talking about," she gave the brunette a little sad smile, "I'm going to bed, sweetie," and with that she left the living room.

Sara just sat speechless on the floor looking in the direction Sofia just had left wondering what the hell just had happened; she slowly turned and looked into the fire the conversation grappling around in her head. _– "What was she missing? So maybe they didn't know exactly when people would be running in and out of the house but it wasn't like there was any news to that, and it wasn't like they just dropped in they always called in advance."_ - Sara looked pensive, - _"then what? -_

Sofia was lying on her side staring at the wall tremendously annoyed with herself for letting the conversation end the way it had instead of just telling Sara what she had meant. But she just had gotten so frustrated, it had been quite a while since they last had been at the summer house and it was something she really had missed, and the fact that it seemed like Sara hadn't even thought about it just really had gotten to her. Sofia sighed well aware she wasn't being fair to Sara, if truth be told she knew the brunette was thinking just as much about their trips to the house as she was. It had happened more than once she had caught Sara off-guard looking at her with a longing gaze saying so much more than any words ever could, and maybe that was the main issue the fact that she knew they both missed it and yet they still hadn't talked about how to make room for it in between the visits from family and friends. "Then perhaps you should have stayed and talked it through instead of leaving," Sofia mumbled for herself.

It had finally dawned on Sara what it was Sofia had been referring too, a smile briefly crossed her lips oh Sofia couldn't be more wrong if that was what she honestly was thinking, Sara had just deliberately chosen not to bring it up until Sofia's family had been visiting. Truthfulness-wise she had to admit it wasn't the only reason she hadn't brought it up, thinking back on the last five months of their life and what they had been through still made her very uncertain if it was something they even were ready to continue. Sara got up from the floor; well maybe waiting to talk about it wasn't such a great idea after all she went into the bedroom to see if Sofia had fallen asleep, she placed herself behind the blonde and just listened to her breathing.

"Hi sweetie, I know you're not sleeping."

"No, I'm not."

"I think we need to talk, Sof."

Sofia turned facing the brunette, "yeah… sorry I left like that guess I just got a little frustrated."

"I kind of got them same impression," Sara chuckled, "look sweetie, it's not that I haven't been thinking the same thoughts you have, it's just I knew there wouldn't been time for anything before your family arrive, so, guess I just thought it was something we could talk about after their visit."

"Guess I can understand that it's just… I can't shake this uncertainty…" Sofia sighed, "It's just like you for some time now have been holding back… guess, it just made me wonder whether…"

Sara's lips was on Sofia's before she had a chance to finish her sentence and both was very much in need of oxygen before she let go again.

"Sweetie, I would never make a decision like that without talking it through with you first, but you're right I do have misgivings about it considering what we just have been through I'm really not sure if we are ready to continue that."

Sofia rolled Sara onto her back and placed herself on top of her, for awhile she didn't speak she just rested her head on the brunettes chest to feel her heartbeat and listening to her breathing, Sara didn't say anything either she just gently let her hand stroke over the blondes hair, but Sofia finally broke the silence.

"I think we're ready Sara, I want for us to continue, I need it to feel fully alive again, I need feel… to prove in reality that we have managed to get through it, that we are ready to go back and live our life like we used to before any of that happened."

"I love you Sofia, and you know that basically there isn't a thing I won't do for you, but you are asking for a lot right now."

Sofia softly let her hands caressing Sara's cheeks, "I know I am but I also do believe that deep down inside you need to do this just as much as I do."

Sara cupped Sofia's face and brought her lips to her own, a sigh of relief went through Sofia as she understood Sara had given in and this was her way of agreeing to Sofia request, they slowly broke the kiss and Sofia lifted herself a bit so she could look into Sara's eyes.

"So how do we do this, Sara?"

"I'm not really sure Sof, perhaps we just should think about it while your family is here and then see if we can't come up with some kind of system that'll work."

"Yeah, okay," Sofia smiled, "sounds like an idea."

"So want to go to sleep?"

Sofia bent down and kissed and nibbled around on Sara's neck and throat, "no," she answered.

Sara tilted her head a little her hands went down to the hem of Sofia's shirt she pushed it up and over her head, with common help they managed to get Sara's shirt off as well, hands roamed around on bodies and it didn't take long before both were naked. Sofia was sitting astride Sara's hips but turned around on Sara's request, meanwhile Sara got hold on the remote to the bed and raised the back to a sitting positing she pulled Sofia back until she was resting up against her. Sara's arms went around Sofia until her hands cupped the breasts her index fingers slowly circled around the nibbles her teeth lightly biting into the soft skin on her lover's neck, her right hand left the breast and slide down until it reached the blondes clit. As Sara gently started stroking it a low groan left Sofia, the brunette went further down and let a finger slide inside the blonde's wet opening, Sofia slowly began thrusting against the brunette's hand; Sara kissed her way up to the blonde's ear.

"You know baby, one day I goner fuck you in this position," Sara said as she added another finger.

"Please don't tease, honey" Sofia whimpered.

"Oh, I'm not baby, I goner take you slow and deep like this," Sara purred on, "while I'm letting my fingers tease your clit until you desperately begs me to fuck you."

Sofia stopped all movement she removed Sara's hand before turning around looking into the brunette's eyes silently begging her to fulfill what she just had been saying; Sara gave her an almost invisible nod before pulling her in for a passionately kiss.

"Better find what we need then," Sara murmured.

Sofia got off Sara and stretched out on the bed and opened the drawer in the nightstand and took out the strap-on and handed it to Sara who put it on, Sofia placed herself astride the brunette's hips and slowly lowered herself over the dildo. Sofia slowly began thrusting Sara's hands cupped the blonde's breasts, teasingly she let her palms stroke over the nipples. Sofia's hands was lightly caressing the brunettes inner thighs she let her right hand slide down to her lovers opening and let two fingers slide inside. Sara's hands left the breasts she placed one on Sofia's hip to control the pace the other one went further down and started rubbing the blonde's clit, it didn't take long before both was breathing erratic and groaning loudly. Sofia added a third finger and thrusted a little faster and shortly after she could feel the brunettes inner walls going into contraction as the orgasm went through her body. After calming down Sara again began thrusting into Sofia she alternated between light and deep but she kept it slow and it was driving Sofia insane.

"Please Sara, enough with the teasing," Sofia growled.

Sara nibbled her way to Sofia's ear, "then tell me what you want, baby."

Sofia bit down on her lip not quite ready yet to say what the brunette wanted to hear, she tried to speed up the pace but Sara instantly placed her hands on the blondes hips preventing her for going any faster and finally Sofia was out of patience.

"Sara, please fuck me," Sofia pleaded out.

"Love too," Sara smirked.

Sara pressed Sofia forward until she was standing on her knees and hands, she got onto her own knees and without any warning she plunged into her lovers hot wet depths, Sofia moaned out as she felt the brunette sliding hard and deep inside of her. Sara took a firm grip on Sofia's hips and started thrusting; she adjusted herself until she heard the familiar groaning from the blonde telling her that she was stroking over her lovers g-spot, the pace gradually went up Sara's hand slide down and began stroking over the blondes clit. Sofia cried out as she felt her body started to quiver jolts of electricity shot through her and then it felt like her blood ignited and exploded in her veins, Sara ruthlessly kept thrusting into her while the orgasm rushed through her. Sofia finally collapsed onto the mattress bringing Sara along with her both covered in sweat and gasping for air. Sara slowly regained enough strength to remove the strap-on Sofia got onto her side and nestled into the brunettes embrace and soon after both felt asleep.

Sofia's family arrived the next day around noon, after eating lunch everyone just relaxed, the boys very enthusiastic told about their weekend. The next five days went by fast, Sara spent a lot of time with the boys they went swimming everyday and they used a couple of days in the woods building a den, Wednesday they all decided to go on a trip. They had agreed on driving to Clovis but since nothing really was going on there they had ended up in Fresno and spent a whole day there, but eventually Friday came along and it was time for Sofia's family to go back home.

The women were sitting in one of the deck chairs Sofia between Sara's legs resting up against her when Sara suddenly started chuckling.

"Can you hear that, sweetie?" Sara asked.

Sofia listened but couldn't hear anything, "no," she replied.

"Exactly!" Sara small-laughed, "nothing but, stillness."

Sofia chuckled, "yeah, it's a pair of lively boys those two."

"Have you heard from Andrea? I'm a bit surprised Brian hasn't called yet."

"No, not since before we left but she anticipated that she and Greg would get here next week so I expect hearing from her during the weekend."

"Hmm… wondering, do you think that means we have the whole weekend to ourselves?"

"I hope so," Sofia purred, "wouldn't mind having some alone time with you."

"Yeah, that could be nice," Sara smiled, "so want to take a walk with Mr. Cool and me?"

"Sure"

They decided to take the path through the woods and down to the lake, as they reached the beach they ran into their nearest neighbors a sweet elderly couple.

"Hello ladies," John said before turning his attention towards Mr. Cool.

"Hello Vivian and John," the women replied.

"So, how long are you two staying?" Vivian asked.

"Two more weeks," Sofia smiled, "so please feel free to come by for a cup of coffee whenever you like."

"Thank you, we might just do that."

After talking a bit the women went on their way, when they got home they both went into the kitchen and started making dinner together, done eating Sofia began gathering the things they had used but Sara stopped her and pulled her down on her lap. Sofia wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and leaned in and kissed her, they slowly broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, any suggestion to how we make this work, Sof?"

"No not really," Sofia sighed; "guess, I kind of forgot all about it with my family being here, what about you any ideas?"

"I might," Sara answered wiggling her brows at the same time.

"Yeah… Want to tell me?"

"Sure, in a minute," Sara answered at the same time encouraging Sofia to get up, "just wait here a second," Sara said leaving the kitchen, she returned and sat back down holding a thin oblong box in her hand.

Sofia also sat back down her gaze wandering between the box and Sara's eyes, "what are you up to, honey?"

"I guess we both like to play in between having company and what else comes up, but we are going to be here for quite a while and hopefully we will be having a lot of spare time to ourselves. So just as a precaution I think we need something… I don't know a sign or something symbolically to distinguish between when we are playing and when we just are!"

Sofia leaned in and caught Sara's lips, "and I love you so very very much simply for giving this so much thought," Sofia pulled back a little, "so, want to show me what's in the box?"

"Sure," Sara smiled, "just have in mind it's a suggestion feel free to say no if you don't like the idea." She opened the box and revealed a collar/necklace or more correctly something in between it was a dark Bordeaux red velour's ribbon about an inch wide at each end was a little silver ring that was hold together with a tiny silver padlock and a small diamond was put in the middle and beside it were lying two keys fitting the lock.

Sofia gently let a finger slide over the smooth soft fabric, "it's beautiful, Sara."

"Yeah, I think so too but…" Sara looked uncertain at Sofia.

"I love the idea sweetie, especially if I'm the one who gets to wear it."

"Guess, I can go along with that," Sara smiled, "now go try it on," she chuckled, "I know you want too in the meantime I'll clean up here."

Sofia went to the bathroom for awhile she just stood there holding the ribbon in her hands feeling its softness while different kind of thoughts went through her mind. She had no doubt it was a custom-made jewelry, looking closer at it she was pretty sure it was handmade, but if that was the case it could only mean that Sara already had been thinking about it previously or she wouldn't have had time to get it made. Sofia lifted the ribbon and held it against her throat, a light shiver ran through her body when she looked into the mirror and saw her own reflection, it defiantly looked beautiful against her white skin. Sofia swallowed hard as reality dawned upon her, watching the collar against her throat had suddenly made it all very real and visible not to mention the significance of the collar. Sofia's hands slowly sank to the table still gently holding the ribbon all the sudden not so sure if she would be able to wear it.

Sara had finish cleaning up the kitchen and was now wondering what was taking Sofia so long so she went down to the bathroom, when she reached the door she stopped and just watched Sofia it was obviously she was lost in her own thoughts. It didn't take Sara long to figure out what was going on she went in and stood close behind Sofia. She gently took the ribbon from Sofia's hands and put it back in the box and closed it, and then she turned the blonde around and kissed her before leading her out of the bathroom and into the living room placing them on the couch.

"Want to talk about it, Sof?"

Sofia gazed down on her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "guess so, it's just I don't really know what to say."

"Hmm… then maybe I should tell you what I think..!"

"No thanks, because you're probably going to say something about not being ready or some other stuff that has nothing to do with it."

Sara pressed her lips together to hide a smile, "uh-hm… perhaps, but if you know that's not the problem then it also means you know what is, so why don't you just tell me then?"

Sofia briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "think I got a bit overwhelm by the sight and at the same time it made it all very visible, not that I haven't been aware of what we have been doing, it's just… one thing is to know it another is to _"see"_ it guess it just became very real."

"And it scares you somehow?"

Sofia got up and placed herself astride Sara's lap and gazed into her eyes, "No..! You have never said or done anything that has ever made me feel scared and I don't feel ashamed or weird or anything else for what we are doing. But seeing the ribbon against my throat did make me very conscious about the significant meaning a thing like that can have."

Sara pushed a soft wad of hair behind Sofia's ear and let her hand rest on the side of her neck, "you don't have to wear it sweetie, it was just a suggestion I'm sure we can come up with something else."

"I know… but I want too..!" Sara was about to interrupt her but Sofia silenced her with her hand, "please, hear me out, baby… First of all I think the ribbon both physical and mentally mean something to you. I know the jewelry is custom-made and knowing you that are not something you would waste time on unless it's important to you. Second… I don't think neither the color nor the diamond is randomly chosen and I do love the symbolism it represents. Last but not least… yes I did panic a little thinking I couldn't wear it but I can and more importantly I want too… I want to wear it to use it as a possibility… as a visible proof… that whenever I'm wearing it I unconditional submit myself to you!"

"Are you sure, Sof?"

Sofia leaned in and kissed her before getting up, "come with me," she said stretching her hand out.

Sara got up and followed the blonde back to the bathroom. Sofia took the box and opened it she gently took the padlock and placed it in Sara's hand, next she carefully took the ribbon out and placed it around her neck she looked into the mirror and caught Sara eyes.

"Please, lock it for me?!"

Sara moved so she was standing behind Sofia, she slowly let the hanger slide in between the two silver rings, she looked back into Sofia's eyes through the mirror as she pressed the hanger down and locked it with at little click. Sofia let go of Sara's eyes and gazed further down on the ribbon, Sara lightly let her fingers slide along the fabric all the way from the neck to the throat meanwhile her lips found the blondes ear.

"It looks so beautiful on you, Sof!"

Sofia closed her eyes and pressed her body against Sara's when she felt her lovers hot breath in her ear, just as she was about to speak someone knocked on the front door, they eyes met in the mirror.

"I wonder who it could be," Sara said as she unlocked the padlock.

"I have no idea," Sofia answered.

"Guess, I better see who it is," Sara smiled leaving the room.

Sofia listened to Sara opening the door and it didn't take her long to hear it was Vivian and John that had come by, she looked into the mirror and sighed fully aware that Sara would invite them in for coffee, and it wasn't that she didn't like them she just had hoped the evening would turn out a little differently. A devilish smile emergence on Sofia's face when her eyes once again felt on the ribbon and a plan began to take form in her head; she locked the padlock and went into the bedroom searching for a particular piece of clothing. It was a white tight mini skirt almost transparent in the right position which meant for someone with Sara's observation skills that would never go by unnoticed; especially since she wasn't going to wear panties, she put it on along with a delicate dust-gray low-cut sweater. Sofia took one last look in the mirror and then she went into the living room where the others were sitting around the coffee table and said hello.

"Have you turned on the coffee maker yet, sweetie?" Sofia asked.

"No," Sara chuckled, "we have been talking," she looked up at Sofia and for a brief moment she forgot everything around her seeing the blonde still wearing the ribbon, she started getting up but Sofia stopped her.

"That's okay, I'll do it," Sofia said going to the kitchen. She found a tray and placed the coffee service along with some cake and went back to the living room, she was very conscious about how and where she was standing while she set the table, and she knew the exact moment Sara discovered she wasn't wearing panties, even if it was an almost unheard gasping Sofia didn't missed it. "Just a minute and the coffee should be ready as well," she said.

"That's fine Sofia, we're not in a hurry," Vivian said.

Sara got up, "why don't you sit down sweetie, then I'll go get the coffee."

Sofia gave her an over-sweet smile and sat down perfectly aware of why Sara didn't wanted her to walk around, "thanks sweetie."

Sara went to the kitchen leaning up against the table she took a deep breath, Sofia had really managed to sweep the legs out from under her, Sara narrowed her eyes thinking, - _"oh…_ _the blonde is_ _getting way to self-confident and bold" -_ but at the same time she couldn't help liking Sofia's initiative regardless they had company she had chosen to challenge her and Sara had every intension to grab it, - _"well my love someone is about to learn a little about obsequiousness Sara thought to herself." - _She picked up the coffee and went back to the others she placed the pot on the table and sat down. Sara gazed at Sofia, "will you please pour the coffee, dear?"

"Its fine Sara, we are fully capable of doing it ourselves," John smiled.

"I know," Sara smiled back, "but Sofia will love serving us, wont you, sweetie?"

A light quiver ran through Sofia's body hearing Sara's voice and she almost forgot how to breathe when she looked into the brunette's eyes, no doubt Sara had called her and was fully playing the game. "Yes of course, dear," Sofia answered she took the pot and poured coffee into everyone's cups.

"Thank you," Vivian smiled, "and by the way I really adore your necklace Sofia, it's very beautiful."

While Sara successfully managed to stiff a laugh Sofia blushed, "thank you Vivian, I think so too, actually it's a gift from Sara."

Vivian looked at John, "are you paying attention here you sure could learn from these two what a woman likes."

Sofia's face turned dark red, Sara bit down on her cheek to prevent herself for bursting into laugher and John just mumbled something to himself. Well, the awkward moment passed and the talk kept going on. Sofia momentarily let her legs slide aside giving Sara a full view to her sex before crossing them again fully aware that the brunette was watching her from the corner of the eye. Done with the coffee Sofia gathered everything and carried it to the kitchen after asking and confirmed that their guests would like a glass of wine. Sara as well went to the kitchen, she went directly over to Sofia and pressed her up against the cupboard. Sara's hands went around the blonde under the hem of her sweater and up to her breasts; she cupped them in no gentle way and pressed Sofia up against her own body.

"You are behaving like a very naughty girl," Sara growled into Sofia's ear, "and I promise you the minute we're alone you will be punish for it! Now for the rest of the evening you will keep your legs apart so I at any time I may want too I can look at, what legal full is my."

"Sara…" Sofia breathed heavily.

"Sch… I don't want to hear any contradiction from you… You will obey to my demands!"

Sofia took a deep breath but kept her mouth closed, Sara let go of her and found a bottle of wine and opened it the blonde took out four glasses and was about to leave the kitchen when Sara stopped her and gently turned her around and very softly kissed her. They went back to the living room and sat down, Sofia shortly thought about crossing her legs but a firm glance from Sara made her choose not to. When the bottle was empty John and Vivian got up and said goodnight. Sofia took the glasses and carried them to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher when she turned around Sara was standing right in front of her looking at her, Sofia swallowed hard when she saw the intensity Sara was watching her with.

Sara gazed into Sofia's eyes, "in five minutes I want you in the living room that will be the time you have to get undressed ´cause I want you to come in there naked," and without any further explanation Sara left the kitchen.

Sofia didn't quite know what to think about Sara's behavior but she had no doubt that Sara had meant what she said so she slowly began getting undressed. Exactly five minutes later Sofia entered the living room door and stopped, the only light in the room came from the fireplace and some lit candles. Sara was sitting in one of the armchairs looking into the fire, when she heard Sofia entering the room she turned her head and gazed at her.

"Sofia… tonight was… unacceptable! You have no idea, no concept, of how insane you drove me tonight. So beautiful and defiant and… so very very bad." Sara's voice dropped in a dangerously low whisper, "come here…"

Sara got up Sofia went over and stood in front of her, Sara slowly let her eyes roam over the blonde's body she walked around and stopped behind her. Sofia's whole body jerked and a low gasp left her when she heard a very familiar sound except normally she was the one inflicting it, the sound of handcuffs closing around the wrists. A quiver ran through Sofia as she felt Sara's index fingers slid up her arms and down her spine to her butt, Sara removed her hands and walked around standing in front of the blonde and locked eyes with her.

"Did you have fun tonight, Sof?"

"Yes, I think it was a nice cozy evening."

Sara cupped the blonde's breasts and let her palms stroke over the nibbles, "and the… you not wearing any panties, what was that about?"

"Um… I just thought it might please you."

"Um-hm…" Sara purred narrowing her eyes, "nay, that's not why and we both know it, so let's try again, shall we?"

"I don't know," Sofia sighed, "it was just an idea."

"You chose to wear something that you knew would provoke me, didn't you?" Sara asked squeezing Sofia's breasts a little harder.

"No," Sofia groaned.

"No..?" Sara squeezed a bit harder, "and at what point did I approved it would be okay for you to walk around without your panties on?"

"You didn't," Sofia moaned.

"And yet you chose to do so anyway," Sara said easing the pressure a little, "let's get one thing straight, you are mine and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, do you understand that?"

Sofia slowly nodded, "yes, I do understand that."

"Good," Sara said while walking around standing close behind her, "but unfortunately I still have to punish you for your behavior tonight," she whispered into the blonde's ear while her hands lightly stroke over her stomach, "just to make sure it won't happen again."

Sofia closed her eyes as she felt Sara's body pressing up against her own, Sara let one hand slide down between the blonde's legs and stroke over her labia, a low groan left Sofia when she felt the brunettes warm hand caressing her, Sara let go of her and went over and sat down on the armchair.

"Well, what will be a fair punishment for you little act?" Sara said mostly to herself, she looked at Sofia and wrinkled her brows, "hmm… perhaps, I should bring you over here and lay you over my knees and spank you."

Sofia swallowed hard wondering if Sara perhaps would do so, and she couldn't deny it actually was quite a titillating thought.

"Come over here, Sof."

Sofia went over and stood in front of the brunette, Sara pushed herself off the chair and got down on her knees she let her hands rest on the blonde's ass meanwhile she kissed along her lover's hairline. Sara went further down and pressed her tongue in between the labia and let it stroke over the clit, a low scream/moan left Sofia when she felt Sara's nails scratch hard down over the flesh on her ass making the skin red and hot. Sara moved her hands a little and did it one more time and at the same time she added a little more pressure on her tongue, this time Sofia cried out her body was trembling the combination of light pain and pleasure was just too overwhelming. Sara gently turned Sofia around and very softly she let her lips kiss over the red marks on Sofia's ass she let her hand slide in between the blonde's legs and with one hard thrust she let a finger disappear inside of her lovers wet folds. Sofia groaned and her body lightly quivered when she felt Sara's hot lips on her tender skin. Sara pulled back and turned the blonde she gently pushed her to the coffee table and ordered her to sit down while she sat back up on the chair. Sofia gasped when the cold table got in contact with her hot skin. Sara unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, Sofia's eyes hungrily roamed over the black lace bra there had been revealed.

"Like what you're seeing, baby?" Sara asked lazy letting her hands caressing her breasts.

"Yes," Sofia groaned.

Sara's hands went down to her pants she unbuttoned them and let a hand slide under the fabric moments later it came up again, she lifted her butt and pushed her pants down and took them off before lifting her leg and letting et rest over the armrest. For awhile Sara's hand slowly roamed up and down on her inner thigh, Sofia was breathing heavily through her mouth she let her tongue slide out and moistens her very dry lips, Sara let her hand slide down to her pussy and slowly she began to stroke herself. After a few strokes she stopped and ordered Sofia to come over and sit down between her legs, Sara leaned forward and cupped the blondes face and kissed her very passionately, she let go and leaned back her hand resting on Sofia's neck. Sara pressed the blondes head forward and down, in the meantime Sofia was struggling to keep the balance on her knees which wasn't easy with her hands restrained on her back, when Sofia's head was where Sara wanted it she loosen her hold but kept her hand resting on the blondes neck. Sofia eagerly let her tongue out and let it slide over the fabric with enough presser to stroke over the brunette's clit, Sara's hand came down and pushed the fabric aside she groaned loudly when she felt Sofia's tongue slide over her swallowed clit. After a short while Sara tugged Sofia's head back and looked down on her.

"Enough with that for now," Sara growled, "now get up, baby."

Sofia looked disappointed at her but did as told, Sara walked the blonde backwards until they reached the coffee table Sofia sat down and Sara knelt down between her legs. Sofia watched Sara as she tied her ankles to the table legs the brunette got up and told the blonde to lay down, Sofia couldn't claim it was comfortable lying down with her hands restrained on her back, no matter what position she tried to place her hands in the handcuffs just kept pressing against her spine. Sara bent over Sofia and kissed her, she let go and kissed further down along the throat to the chest, then further down to the breasts she shortly stopped and licked and sucked on the nibbles, then she kissed the stomach before going lower kissing around on her lovers inner thighs. The miserable position she was lying in were suddenly all forgotten when Sofia felt Sara tongue slowly slide over her clit, she groaned and pressed her hips up against the brunettes mouth, Sara sucked the clit into her mouth and let her tongue teasingly play with it. An unsatisfied moan left Sofia when Sara removed herself and got up, Sara walked over to the window where a bouquet of red roses was standing on the windowsill, she picked up the vase and went back to the blonde and put it down on the floor. Sara gently took one of the roses and looked at it.

"So beautiful and sophisticated almost aristocratic," Sara smiled, "so delicate and sweet but nonetheless it still is capable of hurting you if you don't treat it carefully. The attach importance people have given to this little flower over the years, what it means when you give it to someone..!" Sara bent over Sofia resting on one hand while holding the rose in the other; "do you know what it means when I give you one red rose?"

"I love you?" Sofia answered.

Sara lightly shook her head, "no…" she let a thorn scrape across Sofia's chest, "it means, - _I desires_ _you" -_ she placed the rose on the blonde's chest and took two more from the vase, "what does it mean when I give you three red roses?"

Sofia swallowed and answered, - _"I love you."_ -

"Mmm…" Sara said as she bent down and kissed Sofia, "I love you too," she smiled, Sara took four more roses, "and when I give you seven red roses?"

Sofia shook her head, "I don't know, Sara."

Sara brought the flowers to the blonde's skin and let them scrape over it, "then I'm telling you, - _that I am yours forever." - _

"Sara, please," Sofia groaned.

Sara placed the flowers with the others and took five from the vase, "and when I give you twelve?"

Sofia didn't say anything she just gazed into Sara eyes and lightly shook her head well aware of what was coming and very conscious toward her own conflict of both wanting it and not wanting it.

Sara brought the roses to Sofia's stomach and let them slide across it, "when I give you twelve red roses I'm telling you: - "_that my love for you is eternally!" - _

When Sofia felt the roses slide across her already very sensitive skin she cried out.

Sara got up she pulled Sofia up in a sitting position and removed the handcuffs and then she placed herself on her knees between the blonde's legs. Sofia's arms instantly went around Sara her body was shaking, and she more than anything needed to feel the brunette's proximity. Sara instinctively understood she embraced the blonde and just hold her tight and slowly Sofia's body started to relax. Sara loosened her hold her hands went up her lovers back and didn't stop until they rested on her neck. Sara slowly kissed along Sofia's jaw line then she kissed her soft at first but quickly she deepened it forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth, Sofia willingly met the brunettes tongue dueling with it in a sweet love play. They broke the kiss Sara gently pressed Sofia backwards until she was resting her upper body on her lower arms and elbows. Sara leaned in and very lightly began kissing the thin red scratches the roses had made, Sofia hissed a little not that it hurt her skin just still was a little sensitive but Sofia soon forgot all about that as Sara worked her way further down her body. Very slowly Sara let her tongue stroke over Sofia's labia then down to her opening she pressed the tip of her tongue inside, Sofia's hips buckled upwards urging her lover to go deeper but she didn't instead she let her tongue slide up and began licking the inside of the blondes labia. For awhile Sara just kept teasing and licking around and between the clit and opening and it was driving Sofia up the wall but finally Sara let her tongue stroke over the clit, a shiver ran through the blonde her hear felt backwards and a deep groan left her when she at last felt her lovers tongue where she so much needed it. Sara sucked the little bud into her mouth and licked it meanwhile she let two fingers slide deep inside her lovers very wet opening, Sofia moaned loudly and began rocking forth and back meeting Sara's every thrust. Sara kept thrusting and licking and it didn't take long before Sofia could feel the very familiar feeling in her stomach all her muscles tensed up and her nerves began quivering. Sara was well aware of how close Sofia was but she had no intention of letting the blonde come just yet so she slowed down until she came to a full stop. Denied the redemption her body so inexorable demanded made Sofia threw herself back on the table and screamed out in pure frustration. Sara got up and walked to the other end of the table she bent down and caught Sofia's lips, but the blonde refused willingly to kiss the brunette that so ruthless had denied her the release her body so desperately needed.

Sara stretched up a bit and looked into Sofia's eyes, "Sof..?" She growled.

But at that point Sofia couldn't really care less, "nooo…" she said her voice on the verge of tears.

"Guess, if you want to defy me I can't prevent that but make no mistake my love, I will stop at nothing to make you do as I want so you better think it over thoroughly before you start getting any ideas!"

Sofia choose in pure stubbornness not to say anything, a little smile was on Sara's lips as she knelt down and tied Sofia's hands to the table, Sofia swallowed hard as she noticed that Sara didn't used a slip knot this time. Sara reached under the table and took out a scarves she wrapped it around the blondes head; finally she took a small pillow from the couch and placed it under the blondes head. Sara went to the side of the table she bent down and softly kissed Sofia's stomach she slowly worked her way up until she reached the blondes ear.

"Oh… one thing you can be completely sure about baby, one way or another I will get you to open that sweet mouth of yours."

Sofia inhaled deeply but before she could say anything Sara was gone, for awhile Sofia just listened but the room were dead silent the only thing she could hear was her own breathing, as time went by she started to get a little concerned wondering where Sara had gone. More time went by but finally Sara returned to the room she went over and stood beside the blonde and looked at her.

"So beautiful you look lying there all helpless," Sara let a finger stoke over the blondes clit before she pressed it inside of her and slowly started thrusting.

In spite she didn't want to Sofia's body betrayed her and slowly began thrusting against Sara's hand.

"So lovely wet and almost ready to be taken," Sara purred on, "just like a piece of ripe fruit so juicy that all you want is to devour it, and I promise you when you are all ready I will consume you!"

"Sara, please," Sofia breathe out, "I can't take more of this."

"You can't? Well, as long as you have enough willpower to deny me I think you can, but let's see if we can't make you changes your mind about opening that sweet mouth of yours."

Sara removed her hand not surprisingly to Sofia's disapproval and placed herself astride the blonde's hips, beside her she placed a little bowl with melted thickly dark chocolate, she bent down and caught the blonde's lips but Sofia still wouldn't yield. Sara pulled back with a smile on her lips she dipped her finger in the chocolate and brought it just above Sofia's lips and let a drop fall, at fist Sofia didn't do anything but as the sweet smell reached her nose she finally gave in and opened her mouth and let her tongue out to taste the chocolate. Sara dipped her finger again and brought it to the blonde's mouth, Sofia eagerly sucked the finger into her mouth and licked it, Sara took the bowl and slowly let small drops fall onto Sofia's breasts she bent down and licked both breasts clean. Sara grinned soundless as she placed some chocolate on her tongue and finger she bent down and let her finger slide across Sofia's lips but the second the blonde opened her mouth Sara removed her finger and let her tongue slide inside her lover's mouth. Sofia was about to protest but the sweet thick chocolate made it impossible instead she happily licked it off her lover's tongue, the kiss went on for awhile but the brunette finally broke it and sat up. Sara got off Sofia a placed herself between her legs she took some more chocolate and smeared it on the blondes stomach, the brunette knelt down and leaned over her and gently let her tongue roam over her skin. When the chocolate was gone she went further down and slowly began licking her lover's clit Sofia groaned loudly when the brunette went further down and pressed her tongue inside of her. Sara replaced her tongue with a finger and her mouth went back to the clit she sucked it into her mouth and let her tongue rub it which made Sofia moan out, but just as it was beginning to get real good Sara stopped and pulled back. Sara got on her feet and untied Sofia she took the blondes hand and pulled her to her feet and guided her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Sara kissed her way up Sofia's leg until her mouth reached her lovers clit, she began licking and sucking it while two fingers slide inside and started thrusting, Sofia just remained passive she was not about to let the brunette work her up again just to stop she simply couldn't take that one more time. Sara was well aware of what it was Sofia was doing and why, actually she was quite impressed about how much Sofia had managed to sustained before breaking down, Sara let go of the clit and kissed her way up to Sofia's ear.

"Just let go, Sof."

Sofia lightly shook her head "no…" she said well aware tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Sara gently dried them off before looking into Sofia's eyes, "let go, baby."

When Sofia saw the deep love in Sara's eyes she just gave into her own desires a soft groan left her as her eyes closed, Sara thrusted a bit harder and faster and at the same time she bent her hand letting her palm stroke over her lovers clit. Sofia was constantly moaning now the pace gradually went up and slowly Sara worked the blonde towards her breaking point, when the orgasm started rolling through her body Sofia was hardly breathing anymore. When it hit it hit hard and long like nothing she had ever tried before, her body was shuddering the orgasm rushed through her like waves in a winter storm threatening to sweep her away. But it slowly started to pass off until Sara added a third finger and stroke over her g-spot which made her body explode all over again; Sofia's legs went around Sara and her abdomen went up. Sara's arm went under to support her while she kept thrusting hard which made Sofia scream her release out, but slowly the orgasm faded out the blondes legs slide down as she totally exhausted melted into the mattress. Sara removed her hand and laid down beside her, Sofia rolled into Sara's embrace and drifted into sleep with a smile on her lips.

Sara was the first to wake up, after showering she picked up the coffee and went outside with Mr. Cool; she took him for a walk before playing with him for a short time, but finally she sat down with at mug of coffee and her thoughts at once went back to the previous evening. Even though she really shouldn't she couldn't prevent the mixed feelings she felt inside, the more she reflected over the nights events the more uncertain she became whether they might had driven it too far, or more specifically, whether she had. The things she had chosen to do had not arisen out of nothing, the last time they had been down here one experience in particularly had caught her attention, so last night she had decided to test her theory, and it had to a considerable extent proven her right, just as she had expected it had turned out that Sofia to a certain extent didn't minded pain. Generally speaking it wasn't usually something Sara had a problem with or in any way considered forbidding, but one thing was generally another thing was when it suddenly had an impact on their lives, and she seriously doubted she could ever come to terms with inflicting any pain on Sofia.

Sofia slowly woke up she stretched out her arm only to find the bed empty, at first she felt a little disappointed until she looked at the watch and discovered it was almost noon, she smiled well aware it was too long to expect Sara would be lying in bed. She got up and went to the bathroom the first thing she noticed when she looked into the mirror was that the ribbon was missing, she opened the box and smiled seeing the ribbon lying in there, gently she let her finger stroke over it before closing the box again. The next thing she noticed was some very light pink stripes on her stomach; she slowly let her fingers slide over them and smiled as she thought about the previous evening, Sara most certainly had surprised her more than once but in a good way. She had been a little concerned in the beginning not really sure about how Sara would react to her initiative with reference to that they had visits, Sofia giggled a little well that defiantly hadn't been a problem. A light shiver ran through her body as her thoughts went back to the rose séance it had been quite an unforgettable experience not least because until last night Sofia would have sworn Sara never could get herself to do a thing like that. As she thought deeper about the incident she realized it probably was the most intimate time they had ever shared together, a subtle mix of strength and vulnerability, yes Sara had managed to make her feel extremely vulnerable but at the same time she had never felt more protected or loved. Sofia smiled as she went into the shower, even if it was an old cliché and she didn't believed it even for a minute, she couldn't help humming Nazareth's "Love hurts". After showering she went outside searching for Sara, she found her in the backyard in full swing watering some plants; she went over and embraced her from behind.

"Morning"

"Good morning my sleepy beauty, slept well?" Sara replied as she turned in Sofia's arms and kissed her.

"Mmm…" Sofia murmured before deepened the kiss.

It wasn't anything she could put her finger too, but Sara automatic tighten her hold on Sofia when she felt the intensity she kissed her with, Sofia couldn't explain it either but for some reasons she just needed to feel Sara's proximity so they just kept kissing until the both needed to breathe. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Sara slowly bent her head and rested it on Sofia's forehead while her hands softly took hold on the blondes neck.

"Are you alright, Sof?"

"Yes I am Sara; actually I'm more worried about how you are feeling."

"I'm fine, sweetie," Sara answered turning away from Sofia, "so are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet so I sure could eat something."

Sofia sighed soundless not really convinced but decided now wasn't the time to confront Sara about it, so she just agreed to food, Sara went inside to fix something while Sofia went over to the table and poured herself some coffee. After eating they just kept sitting and enjoyed the sun without really talking, they were disturbed by Sofia's phone when Andrea called to let them know that Greg and her would be arriving the next day. Later on Sofia went out running with Mr. Cool while Sara drove into town to pick up the things they needed. After eating supper Sara went into the living room and turned on the TV, but Sofia turned it off again and gazed at Sara.

"I think we need to talk, Sara."

Sara didn't say anything.

"I don't think you're fine sweetie, and I think we need to talk about why."

"Really Sof, I am fine I'm just a bit concerned."

"What about sweetie?"

"About the direction things are developing, I'm not sure it's something I can get to terms with."

"And what direction are you referring too? For me developing is a natural cause to everything in progress." It wasn't that Sofia didn't know what Sara meant or was referring too, but she needed for the brunette to put her thoughts into words.

"I know and it is for me too, but last night just went too far!"

"No it didn't Sara, nothing that happened last night was bad, I think that for the first time you truly showed me how this can be, and truth be told, I want more."

Sara sighed, "I know and that scares me, I don't think it's something I can do, I love you so much Sof, and just the thought of hurting you anyhow," Sara paused… "No I think it will be better if we simply just stop doing this."

At first Sofia just looked at her in disbelieve, "please don't say that Sara, in contrary to what you might think you didn't hurt me in any way, Sara, please don't walk away from this just because you got a little scared."

"I'm not walking away Sofia, but I need some time to think it over to figure out if it's something I'll ever be able to do."

Sofia cupped Sara's face and looked her in the eyes, "take all the time you need Sara, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable about, but please promise me one thing, that you won't make a decision without talking it through with me first!"

Sara leaned forward, "I promise," she said before kissing her.

Greg and Andrea arrived the next day after getting settled they all went outside, it had been quite a will since they last had been together so there was a lot of catching up so it got pretty late before they went to bed. The next days went by fast in the middle of the week Jodie arrived, she had talked with Brian to hear if he wanted to tagalong but he still wasn't finish helping his dad so she had decided to leave on her own. It only took Jodie a few days to notice that even if everyone was having a great time something was lurking under the surface between Sara and Sofia, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. On evening after dinner when Sara went for her walk with Mr. Cool Jodie decided to go with her to get some alone time with her. When they reached the beach Sara found a stick she could throw around for Mr. Cool to pick up. When he lost interest and started sniffing around instead they sat down, at first they just small-talked but Jodie quickly made the conversation more concrete.

"So what's going on between the two of you, Sara?"

"Who says anything is going on?" Sara asked evasively.

"Well, guess I do," Jodie chuckled, "so what is it that are messing up your brain?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything she just looked over the water.

"Well, I might go out on a limb here, but does the very beautiful collar I saw in the bathroom have anything to do with your hard thinking?" It wasn't a coincidence that Jodie had chosen to call it a collar, after seeing it she had pretty fast figured out what that was about.

Sara jumped when she heard Jodie saying collar and then she cursed herself for not putting it away well aware Jodie would put the piece together if she ever saw it, nevertheless she one more time tried evading the question. "Collar? I don't know what you are talking about; the only one here who has a collar is the dog."

Jodie just smiled; there wasn't really any news to Sara denying the truth in her statement and usually that also meant she was right. "If you say so Sara, but collar or not that necklace I saw in the bathroom has a whole other significance than your ordinary necklace, and since we both know I'm right then why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Sara gave up denying the obviously and sighed, "guess you're right in both observations I'm just not sure I know what's wrong, think things just has gone too far."

"And let me guess you don't share a common opinion on that?"

"No, I don't think we do unless Sofia has changed her mind."

"How deep are you two in, Sara?"

Sara very shortly told Jodie about the keeping things apart and the number of time they had been here and that she couldn't help feeling things was developing too fast, and for her in a direction she didn't know how to handle.

Sara rubbed her face and exhaled loudly, "I just think it will be better to stop before it goes any further and something ends up going wrong."

"Of course things can go wrong in a play like that, but you two are very good in communicating with each other so I don't think things can go so wrong that the two of you can't work it out subsequently, no I think your fear lies somewhere else. Knowing you I guess I'm not that surprised about your reluctant to go on, but what I don't understand is, you are not the type how goes into anything without thinking ahead so on some level you most have realized it could end up coming to this, so why did you agree in the first place?"

Sara slowly shook her head, "I don't know, because she kept on asking, because I on some level wanted it too, because I somehow thought I could control in what direction it would evolve in, because I love her so much I basically can't deny her anything."

Jodie chuckled; "yeah, I do know you love her."

Sara looked at her and Jodie was sure she´d never seen so much intensity in those eyes before, "you do? No, I don't think you do, I don't think anyone does, I don't think anyone realize how deep this goes how much she means to me, how deep my feelings for her is, that just the thought of hurting her in any way can make me sick, no, we have simply reached a point where I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Whether you two shall go on or not is entirely up to you, but if you keep letting it intervene with your everyday life and not are capable of separate the two things then perhaps stopping will be the right thing to do."

"I'm not letting it intervene with anything that's not what it's about."

"That's exactly what it's about! You are so afraid you'll end up doing something so bad that it will end up having an influence on your everyday life."

"And you don't think that's reason enough to end it?"

"Honest to God, Sara? I don't know that's strictly up to you two, but before you make a decision I think it's something you need to take a very thorough conversation about with Sofia."

"Yeah, I know I'm just not sure I can make her understand."

"You'll manage sweetie, so want to go back?"

Sara got up, "guess we better before they sent out a search team," she chuckled.

Brian arrived the next day and all of them had a great weekend, Andrea and Greg had to go home Sunday mainly because Grissom called and needed for Greg to come back to work, Brian and Jodie stayed until Wednesday before going home. The women had decided they would leave early Saturday so they would have most of the weekend at home before Sofia had to go back to work, but it still gave them a few days for themselves at the summer house. They went to bed pretty early both worn-out after constantly having the house filled with guests for over a week in a row. They hadn't been asleep for more than a couple of hours before Sofia woke up, she didn't know what woke her up but she couldn't fall asleep again. At first she thought about getting up but the warm soft naked body lying beside her was just too tempting, she smiled as she brushed a strand of hair from her face as she slept peacefully. Unable to resist touching her she allowed her hand to glide down her skin pushing the blanket down as she did. Mumbling lightly Sara shifted closer to her in her sleep; Sofia placed her lips on the brunette's neck and softly kissed her way down along Sara's spine and to the butt, she gently nibbled on it before kissing her way back up. Sara sighed in contentment as Sofia's lips caressed the sensitive flesh of her neck; she tilted her head back, effectively pressing it into the pillows as she allowed her full access once more. Sara rolled onto her back her nails lightly scraped down the blondes back as she pulled her on top of her, breaking the kiss; she looked into her darkened eyes.

"I need you…" She felt the soft groan in her chest and against her skin before she actually heard it.

Unable to fight the urge any longer Sofia leaned down and kissed the brunettes lips softly before moving her lips to her neck, Sofia's eyes closed as Sara's lips latched onto the skin covering her collarbone she groaned lightly as her teeth nipped at her flesh. Sara releasing the skin she had unintentionally marked and once again found the blondes lips, she bit her lip and tightened her legs around her, eliciting a moan from her throat. Sofia grunted her name prompting her to open her eyes, Sara met the intense dark blue eyes of the woman she loved and gasped at the emotions she saw there. Sofia let her hand slid down Sara's body she caressed the breasts before her hand went further down her finger slipped between her swollen lips and dipped into her wet folds, her thumb grazed her clit as her finger gently penetrated her. Sofia began thrusting her finger into her, breaking the kiss and moving her mouth to her breast, she slipped a second finger inside as she pulled her nipple into her mouth, sucking hungrily on the taut nub. Sara bucked her hips against Sofia her fingers winding in her hair as she held the blonde to her, Sofia slowly increased her thrusting.

"Oh…so…good…honey…please…faster."

"Feel so good, baby" Sofia groaned.

Sofia increased the pace which made Sara groaning and moaning and soon after her muscles went into contraction as the orgasm went through her body, Sofia kept thrusting until Sara collapsed into the mattress; she removed her hand and lay down beside her. When Sara had calmed down she pressed Sofia onto her back and placed herself on top of her and kissed her, her tongue gently stroked over the blondes moving in a slow tango that left Sofia's entire body achy and sensitive. Sara were only using her mouth and yet Sofia felt her thighs twitch with every kiss, teeth nipped her lower lip as Sara's hands intensified their glide over her bare excited skin making Sofia a little dazed. One of Sara's hands slid between her thighs, cupping her mound stroking it with her palm pressing with just the right lovely pressure to make her moan, Sara's mouth reached the blondes ear and licked the shell of it making her quiver. Sara pushed her thighs apart further, nuzzling the soft fur, her fingers delicately opened the velvet folds of her sex and let a finger slid over the clit, slowly her mouth worked its way down the blonde's body. Sara knelt between her parted knees drinking in the sight of her flushed skin and bright eyes. Sofia blinked holding up her hands wrists pressed to each other in a wordless plea. Sara moaned softly at Sofia's unexpected entreaty, smiling she reached out and opened the bed stand drawer and took out a pair of stocking, she kissed her fingers as she wrapped the black silk stocking around her wrists, trying to leave the binding loose. Impatiently Sofia shook her head, "the right way" she insisted, urging the brunette to tighten the bonds, Sara did lingeringly looping the ends in a graceful bow before tickling her wriggling palms with a few hot tongue strokes. Sofia let a hungry sigh leak out of her, she lifted her tied hands over her head and stretched herself out luxuriously, well-aware of the effect on Sara. Sara let her tongue slide along the crease where Sofia's thigh and hip join, she licked along the insides of her thighs damping them, making Sofia feel ripe and hungry. Sara bowed her head and lightly deliberately planted her hands along the insides of her thighs pushing them wider, Sofia languorously let her. Sara bent forward and possessively kissed the tender seam between the curls her tongue slide out to taste her gliding along upward in slow sure stroke, Sofia shudder as the brunettes tongue slid along her dark pink cleft with hungry familiarity. Sara lightly let her tongue roam around teasingly without going where she knew the blonde wanted her, and Sara's slow tender licking were driving Sofia mad, she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck her nails biting into the brunettes skin lightly as her tension grew tighter with every flick of her tongue. Finally in desperation she clawed a little harder; Sara moved her lips higher and sucked on the swollen little bud she´d been teasing which made Sofia moan loudly. Carefully Sara slid her hands around the blonde's hips and rolled her over tugging Sofia to her elbows and knees letting her palms slide over her bare skin with a possessiveness that left hot prickliness in its awake. Sofia closed her eyes and let her senses go savored Sara's kissed and strokes. Sara refused to rush, and when she let her tongue stroke against the taut curve of the blondes ass Sofia thought she´d go mad. Sara's fingers slid between her thighs brushing the fur there, the tips moving in little circles caressing her to make her spread her knees willingly.

"Sara…" Sofia pleaded one cheek pressed against the pillow.

Sara caught her hips in her hands to lift them higher and slid her tongue along the slick ruffled flesh of her sex, Sofia sucked in a quick couple of breaths her pulse pounding hard almost matching the slippery wet strokes of Sara's hot tongue as it probed sweetly in teasing sweeps along that rosy wet valley, flicking on the underside of her taut, sensitive bud. Sofia shivered the slow relentless coil of desire grew and spiraled through her making her rock back against her mouth wanting the brunettes sensual kisses there, Sara's hand found its way to the breast she tweaked her hard nipples with a light roll of her fingers. Sofia pressed up against Sara's mouth, her long limbs shivering, her fingers scrabbling against the mattress as she came deep and hard her entire lean frame shuddering with tingling pleasure so intense that white sparks went off behind her closed eyes. Both tumbled onto the mattress Sara untied Sofia and the blonde snuggled into Sara's embrace and soon after both was fast asleep. Most of Thursday they spent in the garden around dinner time they were finish and just hoped the yard would be able to take care of it selves until the next time they would come down there. After eating they both went for a shower before planting themselves on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Can't believe three weeks can go by so fast," Sofia sighed.

Sara smiled, "not ready to go back to work?"

Sofia pouted, "no, I feel like we haven't had any alone time I wouldn't mind stay a week longer."

Sara leaned in and kissed her, "well, you could try calling work for an extra week?"

Sofia shook her head, "no, I won't get it anyway it was hard enough to get the extra week I asked for."

"Guess, we better get the best out of the last days then," Sara chuckled.

Sofia looked speculative at her, "well I know what that means for me, what I would like happened in the last few days we are staying here," she looked questioning at Sara.

Sara leaned back on the couch well aware of what Sofia was alluding to and not really sure about how to go around it, how to make Sofia understand why they had to stop before it went any further.

"Sara, please talk to me instead of just sitting there thinking, I need to know why you want to stop why it scares you so much."

Sara sighed, "it doesn't scare me well the thing it selves, what worries me much more is afterwards that it on some level someday will end up having an influence on our everyday life, that it will end up tearing us apart. I've seen too much of the aftermath for something like that to have any intrigue for me!"

Sofia briefly closed her eyes and drew in a calming breath, she loved Sara dearly, but sometimes she wanted to howl, particularly when she got stubborn about the wrong things, she tried again softly. "Sara, I know we both have seen a lot of bad stuff in our line of work but I don't think it's fair to compare that to what we are doing, you know as well as I do it's not about abuse. It's about power, and play, sweetie. About the way you love to control me, and the way I love you to control me, and let's be honest, Sara…you have never hurt me! We have bounced on the mattress; we have clawed each other and gotten into some really wild stuff sometimes, hell… even if you spanked me it wouldn't even get close to what we've already have done with each other… and to be honest that haven't had any influence on our life."

Sara considered the truth of Sofia's straightforward words; in all the time they'd been together they'd certainly done a lot of things she´d never dreamed of them doing, but still… that didn't mean that things couldn't go wrong.

"Another thing sweetie! If, we are to stop this then what? Personally I don't know how to go without it anymore, for every step you have taking me I have ended up wanting more, and I think you feel the same way."

Sara closed her eyes knowing Sofia was right this was about them and nothing else. About the subtle trust the edge of desire and conflict that drove the two of them to loving madness. Week's months could pass in delightful warm and happy intimacy for them, great hot straightforward sex, kisses and cuddles but slowly another desires would build underneath it all, the lovely darker desires would begin to rise again. Sara knew the signs within herself could see them in Sofia as well. Harder kisses, a bite here and there, a sharp whispered comment of utter profanity as the cravings grew within them both. Was she really ready to throw all that away, ready to live without, it? …_yes_… Sara sighed deeply, "maybe you're right Sof, that I will miss it but you have to understand one thing, I love you so much that I neither can or are willing to risk our life together over this, and on top of that I simply can't get myself to inflict any pain on you, just the thought of hurting you repulses me!"

For awhile Sofia just stayed silent thinking, there had to be a way to convince her, to make Sara understand that she wasn't hurting her that she wasn't endangering their relationship, there just had to be a way. Sofia closed her eyes and laid the current problem out in her head, point by point, trying to see a logical solution, but nothing seemed to come to mind, she knew she could provoke it out but that wasn't really the way she wanted to go about it. "So that's it we are going to end it regardless we both enjoys it?"

"I'm sorry baby but I don't know what else to do, of course we can keep playing but I just know that I won't be able to take it any further than where we are now, and I'm afraid that in the end that will mean that we both end up being very frustrated."

"Well honey, I'm already feeling quite frustrated, please tell me Sara, what can I say or do to make you change your mind to make you understand that you're not hurting me in any ways. When we first started this Sara, we both agreed to that it was something we would keep out of our everyday life that we wouldn't allow it to have any influence on that and so far it hasn't, so why all the sudden the fear of us ruining our relationship?"

"Because the deeper we go the more intense it will be, and the more intense it gets the bigger the chances are that something will go wrong and if that's happen then I just don't think we will be able to keep it out and away anymore."

Sofia was quite sure Sara was talking much more out of experience right now than out of guessing or speculation, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the brunette. "I'm not the first one you have played this kind of games with am I? Something tells me that you have done this before and that something went very bad."

Sara gave her a little smile, "come over here, baby." Sofia crawled over and placed herself astride Sara's lap, "sure, you want to know, Sof?"

"Yes I am, think I need too to understand this."

Sara lightly kissed her, "you're right I have played these kinds of games before, it goes back to my early twenties. For a period of time I lived with a woman who just like us was into these kind of games and for a while everything went fine. Maybe it was because we both were young none of us ever noticed all the danger signal flashing in our direction but whatever the reason were we never reacted on them so of course it was bound to go wrong and it did. For each time we were playing things were getting more rougher and finally one evening everything escalated, we were both tired and probably not even in the mood for playing. For some reason she had decided not to give in that night which of course made me even more determined to break her down which I did very emphatically both mentally and physically. That night ended up being much more about stubbornness and resistance a battle for who could endure the most without giving in than about playing a game where love and protection should have been the most importance. Even though we both felt like shit afterwards we both were too stubborn to admit that things had gone out of hand, we briefly tried to talk about it but since we both were in denial nothing came out of it. We stayed together for a while afterwards but we never played again and nothing between us ever became normal again, and eventually we split up and never talked to each other again. I know it cannot be compared with what we have, and I would like to think I have learned and developed since then, guess it's just my way of telling you I know how bad it can go."

Sofia silent her with a kiss, "Sara, things will never come to that with us."

"I know Sof, but just thinking about it knowing that I was capable of doing a thing like that can still make me feel sick, I love you so much Sofia that just the thought of doing anything just remotely similar to that scares me knowing what the consequences can end up being. There are only two things in the world I won't be able to live with and that's losing you and the knowledge of knowing that I have hurt you. I love playing these games with you Sof, just not enough that I'm willing to risk my life with you over it."

Sofia leaned forward and rested her head on Sara's forehead and closed her eyes, after listening to Sara's story she somehow was able to understand Sara's dislike to taking their plays any further, but at the same time it also made her feel a little sad. It still amazed her that after all the time together Sara still at times could feel so insecure about their relationship that she still feared that Sofia would leave her if she ever did anything wrong. She knew Sara's past had a great deal to do with what but still… but she also knew that at this point of their life Sara wasn't going to change her mind about it. Sofia leaned back a little and looked into Sara's eyes, "I love you Sara, and as I told you earlier I'm not going to try to convince you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with, guess from what you have been telling I can understand some of your doubts about going on. But I would be lying saying I don't feel a little sad about the fact that you don't seems to have a bigger confidence in our relationship that you don't think it will be strong enough to surmount any obstacle that might come our way. I just hope that one day I can be able to convince you that I'm not goner go away just because you do something wrong. Sweetie, love hurts now and then that's a fact but that doesn't mean that I'm goner stop loving you."

"It's not that I don't believe in us Sof, I just don't want to tempt fate, and no one says it has to be a definitive decision if it turns out we miss it too much then we just have to talk it over again, but for now I would prefer we slow things down."

Sofia gave her a little smile, "okay Sara, if you promise we can bring it up later on then I guess I can get to terms with putting it on hold for now."

Sara promised and gave Sofia a gentle kiss, they talked on for a while before they went to bed; they decided to go home the next day instead of Saturday, that way Sofia could get an extra day at home before she had to start working. Both of them had a weird feeling in their stomach as they closed the house down and got ready to go home not really sure about what influence their decision would end up having on their life. When they were through packing the car Sara went for a walk with the dog and shortly after they were on their way home.

**The end **

* * *

**Author's note: **_Well, if you are here then I guess it wasn't too much for you after all…!_


End file.
